Love or Life?
by Dans Fan
Summary: Harry has finally found love in Ginny, but when this happens, he has to choose between the love of his life, or things back to how they were! But first he must find out what it is.R+R *Chapter 3 is out!*
1. Harrys Feelings

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, doing their  
Transfiguration homework on Animagi. (Wizards that could turn into animals.) Ginny   
and the Creevey brothers were trading wizard cards, Fred and George were chatting with   
Alicia Spinett, and Katie Bell. Harry was having trouble with his homework, but this was  
nothing compared to Ron, "Stupid spell, and my wand is not working right!" He complained.  
" I can`t believe you!" Snapped Hermione "You wouldn`t have so much trouble only if you  
had paid attention to what Professor Mcgonagall was talking abo-" But a soft Tap. Tap  
on the window interrupted her. It was Hedwig. Harry ran across the common room to open   
the window and let her in. It was a letter from Sirius, Harry`s godfather:  
Dear Harry,  
I`m fine. How are you? I`m glad   
you like to keep in touch. I noticed   
that Buckbeak doesn`t look well at  
all. I`m on the cave just above  
Hogsmeade. Can you ask Hagrid  
if he could meet me outside the   
Shrieking Shack, maybe he would   
to check him out! You know since   
he already knows I`m innocent.  
My best to Ron and Hermione.  
Sirius  
  
"Oh no!" Gasped Hermione, "But Hagrid would like to see Buckbeak, so I bet he will go!"  
Harry took a piece of partchment and wrote to hagrid telling him everything Sirius had  
said in the letter. He sent Hedwig back and returned to his homework. "I`m done!"  
Said Hermione brightly, "Now I just have to do my potions` homework!"  
"Oh great"Ron said, "I forgot my potions` book in the library!" He ran out through   
the portrait. Crookshanks came and settle in Hermione`s lap and started purring.  
Hermione smiled very sweetly at him. Harry was thinking 'Wow, Hermione is beautiful,  
and it`s taken me all this years to notice!' Hermione looked at him puzzled, "What`s  
wrong Harry?" She asked "Nothing" He said quickly. 'She is beautiful!' 


	2. The Confession

He he! hi everyone thanks for the people who gave me reviews, but this time  
I wont get the 3 chapt. if i don`t get at least 5 reviews. :)  
thanks to the two people who gave me reviews last time, I apreciate it!  
special thanks to : potter-mad, and heather! Who also wrote wonderful stories!  
  
Chapt. 2: The confession.  
Harry snapped back to reality when Ron was calling his name, "Harry! Hel-lo! Harry!"  
"huh" said Harry. Hermione was standing next to Ron looking worried, "Harry, are you okay?"  
she asked quietly. "yeah, I`m- I`m fine" He said, he knew he was going red in the face.  
'What am I thinking? Hermione is my best friend, besides I have a crush on Cho Chang!'  
He thought. But he couln`t get out of his mind, that Hermione was really beautiful. He sort of   
couln`t see what was going on around him. Hermione interrupted his thought again, " Harry, are-  
are you sure you are ok?" She looked very concerned. "yes, I`m fine"he replied. "Well in that  
case" said Hermione, "I`m going to bed" She waved to the boys and said goodnight.But all of the  
sudden, something came over her, she noticed how...Handsome... Harry was. 'But how can I be  
thinking about that, when I already have a boyfriend, Viktor! And plus, this is my best friend, Harry,  
I probably need to get some sleep.' But she could understand why she liked Harry, because he had  
changed a lot since last year. He had gotten taller, his eyes a wee bit greener, but his hair was still  
black and untidy, he still wore glasses, and would always have that thin, lightning bolt shaped scar.  
This is what made him famous! This little scar. Hermione also had gotten a bit taller, her hair was only  
a bit bushy. And for Ron...well...he was still the same, except he had gotten taller!  
Tommorow would be a Saturday, a whole new day! Hermione got up got, and got dressed, she was  
heading for the Great Hall to get some breakfast, then maybe she would hang out with Ron and Harry,  
or would go to the library to read a bit. Harry and Ron joined her 5 minutes later.  
Then a loud screeching noise tole them that mail had arrived. Hermione looked up anxiously,  
Krum had sent her an owl earlier that week saying he had something very important to tell her.  
She was in luck, a gray barnowl landed in front of her. She read it with a big smile,then it faded slowly.  
"I`d- I`d better go finish my homework, Harry caught a small glimpse of her face, she was crying.  
She tried to stuff the letter into her pocket,but ot fell. Harry picked it up and read it:  
Dear Hermione,  
I was thinking that we should  
she other people.I`m very sorry,  
but this is how it has to be.I just  
don`t have feelings for you.  
I don`t like you. I`m sorry.  
Viktor K.  
"I can`t believe him! I thought he did like her!" Ron said shocked. "Poor Hermione, she must be  
really upset." Harry said, looking at his food, but not seeing it at all. "let`s go see her." Ron nodded  
and they left for the common room.On the way they bumped into Hagrid, "Lo' Ron, Harry, an'  
where`s Hermione? Hagrid asked "She`s in the common room." Said Ron "Vik-" but that is all he got  
to say because Harry interrupted him."Uhh... Vik- Viktor and Hermione have been writing to each other"  
He lied quickly, "So she...er...went to write him a letter." "Oh, then why was she crying?"he asked  
concerned. "Okay hagrid, we will tell you" Said Harry with a sigh. "Viktor sent Hermione a letter,  
but it was a break up letter." Harry told him "Ruddy Krum, hurting our Hermione, but Yeh two  
are going to try to cheer her up, won' yeh? He asked "Yes Hagrid,we will. Bye!" Harry answered back.  
"I`ll kill Krum once I get hold of him" said Ron "you just wait!" Ron was angry the whole afternoon.  
Ginny tried to comfort Hermione, but she couldn`t. Harry was doing his potions essay when he heard  
someone yell, "Whose owl is that at the window?" It was Hedwig. Harry opened the window to let  
her in, he gave her some bread crumbs and pieces he left for her, she ate it gracefully, while Harry   
read the letter, it was from Hagrid, it said he had already sent a letter to Sirius, and that he had said yes,  
he would meet him at the Shrieking Shack, Hagrid believed Harry,Ron, and Hermione about Sirius being  
innocent. Ginny came back down the spiral staircase for what seemed like the hundreth time.  
She kept on trying to persuade Hermione that Krum wasn`t worth her tears, at that moment Harry looked  
up, Ginny had never looked so beautiful. All of the sudden, Harry`s feelings for Hermione had left him.  
The new feelings, though he couln`t believe it, were for Ginny, and plus, he thought or actually was sure  
Ron ha dsomething for Hermione, the way he acted towards her, it was distinguishable. Harry stared at  
Ginny, she quickly noticed this and blushed, which matched her aburn hair. He smiled at her, and she   
returned, now the color of her face beyod the color of her hair! Ron looked between them, and he decided   
to break the silence. "Harry, can I talk to you?" he asked trying not to loose his temper. "Er... okay"  
He followed Ron away from Ginny. "What was that all about?"He asked Harry "Why were you and Ginny  
almost...Flirting?" He added angrily. "Look" Said Harry "I... well...I`m- I`m starting to have feelings  
for Ginny" He said blushing. Ron had started to speak, but Harry interrupted him. "What about you  
and Hermione, looks like you got a thing for her!" "yeah, but she is your best friend, not a relative,  
and Ginny is my sister! And I do have something for Hermione!!!!!" He turned very red. "Fine" said  
Harry, "I`ll make you a deal, I`ll hook you up with Hermione, if you help me with yor sister? Deal?"  
"Okay, but if you break Ginny`s heart, then I can break your neck!" he said brightly "Yeah riggghhtt."  
said Harry. He knew Ron wasn`t kidding. Ginny said "I`m going to go see Hermione" "Ginny wait!"  
Ron called after her, "Tell her I have something important to tell her" "I thought you wanted me to tell  
her!" Said Harry in an annoyed sort of tone. "No that way you can talk to Ginny!" Ron exclaimed  
"WHAT???!!!" Harry said, but he didn`t get to say anything, because Ginny was coming, behind her  
was Hermione, red and puffy-eyed. She went straight to Ron. Harry built up his courage.  
"Ginny, want to go for a walk?" she said yes, but this time she looked like her head was on fire.  
They stopped at the owlery door. "Ginny I have something important to tell you. I..."  
Like my Chapter, a cliffhanger, will Harry reveal his feelings or will he chicken out.  
He He. I would love to see your face when you saw the end of this chapter!! R+R  
I need at least 5 reviews to get the third chapter out! Special thanks to potter-mad, and   
heather, who have great stories!! 


	3. A new Dissapointment

I like the cliffhanger I left you in! Hehe! Here`s the third chapter! Enjoy  
I want to thank everyone who sent me reviews!   
Chapter three: Dissapointment.  
"Ginny... I...I...I love you" Harry said (Tada, the moment we`ve all been waiting for!)  
Ginny couln`t speak, Harry was nervous, so he did the only thing that made sence,  
and kissed her. It seemed a bit stupid, they were kissing by the owlery dorr, where  
anyone could see them! Ginny felt Harry put his arms around her waist. She put her  
arms around his neck. 'Oh. My. GOSH!' her head was screaming. 'I`m actually kissing  
Harry Potter! Yay!!!!' Then Harry broke the kiss and they hugged, she felt soooo  
safe. Like nothing, even if Voldemort was strong, like he couln`t hurt her. She wanted to  
stay here for ever. Herry bent down and kissed her, she felt his warm lips touch hers.  
They had both temporarily gone deaf, htye didn`t care for anything around them.  
Ron and Hermione were coming, Ron noticed Harry and his sister, but hermione hadn`t noticed  
them, she was still talking, "I wonder where Harry is, and Ginny. You don`t suppose they are toquether?  
That would be wonderful!" But then hermione noticed them too. She started laughing.   
Quickly harry and Ginny broke apart. They saw Ron and Hrmione, they were hand-in-hand.  
Ginny and Harry blushed very deep. But they knew they were right to each other, after all they had gone through  
toghether. The Chamber of secrets, every time Harry was at the Burrow. "Well, well ,well." said a   
cold drawling voice. "Potter has got himself a girlfriend, a weasley. Disgusting. And so has the weasel,  
the mudblood, wait, the MUDSLUT!" It was Malfoy. "STUPEFY!!" yelled Harry, but he wasn`t the  
only one. he had gotten Malfoy, while Ron had gotten Goyle, and Hermione had gotten Crabbe.  
"Oh Harry I love you too!" then next thing he knows he is being kissed by Ginny. Hermione was   
reading a letter by the time they broke apart. It was a letter from Krum. Her smile once again faded  
away. then she fainted. Ron carried Hermione into the Gryffindor Common Room. He tried to get the letter out of her hand, but she was clutching it very hard. But Ron knew how to make her let go, he squezed   
her wrist, and she let go of the letter. He read it.   
Dear Hermione,  
I have realized it.  
I love you, I can`t deny it.  
My parents said it was alright,  
and I`m coming to Howarts   
for Christmas! Isn`t it great!  
Love you always,  
Viktor K.  
  
Ron looked very dissapointed, Hermione woke up, she saw he had the letter, then she started crying.  
It was 1:00 A.M. Harry and Ginny were asleep on a couch. Harry has one arm on her waist, and one on  
her shoulder, she had one arm on his shoulder, and one on his waist. they were the perfect couple.  
Ron and Hermione were also asleep, Hermione was on a couch, Ron`s head on her lap.   
Parvati came down from the girls' dormitory. She looked at Ron and Hermione, before turning her eyes on   
Harry and ginny. She felt hurt on the inside, she had liked Harry ever since their first year. Specially after  
the Yulle Ball. Silent tears were pouring down her cheeks. She ran up to the dormitory, she made lots  
of noise, this woke Hermione up, but by the time she looked up. Parvati had gone. She looked at her watch,  
it was 1:30 A.M. "Ron, Harry, Ginny!" she gasped. "Wake up!" Ron and Harry woke up, but Ginny  
was too tired. So he carried her to the girls' dormitory led by Hermione. he placed her on her bed,  
and gave her a small kiss on the forhead. Parvati was pretending to be a asleep, but she could see a bit.  
Ginny woke up at Harry`s kiss, then she gave him one on the lips. Parvati rolled over and started crying,  
she couldn`t stand this. "Good night Harry" she heard Ginny say  
"Good Night Ginny, I love you" Harry whispered. at this he left to go to sleep. 


End file.
